


Dawn

by brizo



Series: A Prince and his Retainer [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, babys, twins Soleil and Siegbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: Laslow never expected to have this life when he was younger. But staring down at his two beautiful children with his husband next to him, he could never imagine life with out them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as Children of Fate. c:

Laslow stared in amazed surprise at the sight of his twins. The minutes old babes were swaddled in blankets yawning silently and nuzzling into the warmth of both their fathers. He would thank Naga everyday for this miracle, for the fact that Xander’s sister Corrin had decided to be their surrogate.For Leo for his knowledge of combining both of their genes together in these two perfect babes.

He wanted to thank his mother and father for bringing him into this world if only so these two perfect beings existed because of that fact.

He felt a hand sweep his bangs away from his face also wiping the tears that accumulated in his eyes.

“They are perfect aren’t they?” His husband, Xander, asked a small sincere smile on his face.

Laslow, Inigo, agreed wholeheartedly. He looked at their daughter Soleil who was in Xander's arms. Her blonde hair a perfect replica of her Father’s. Her hair was straighter than her brothers something she must have inherited from his side of the family. 

His son, Siegbert, was in his arms and it was the little boys hair that choked him up the first time he had seen it. 

It was the soft downy pink of his grandmother’s, Laslow’s own deceased mother. Laslow was taken from the moment the young boy had opened his soft baby blue eyes that all newborns had and smiled at him.

He knew Xander was already taken with Soleil himself.

Laslow never expected this. He never expected his life like this when he was younger in the perpetual dark that was his life after his parents died. He never expected living long enough to get married and have children. But now that they were here he could never imagine a life without them. He would die for them.

“Yes…” Inigo, Laslow, Prince of Ylisse replied to his husband a soft smile on his face as he ran a finger over Siegbert’s cheek. “They are…”


End file.
